


Courier Risen

by SpicyGoddess



Series: New Vegas AU [4]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas, Marble Hornets
Genre: Canon Temporary Character Death, Canon-Typical Violence, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, he died but its okay because he lived, mods are asleep im posting all of my nv au, new vegas opening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyGoddess/pseuds/SpicyGoddess
Summary: It wasn’t his time. He wanted to yell at the others, to kick and scream and cause a ruckus, but it was as if everything in his body froze in place as he heard the man say,“-the game was rigged from the start.”
Series: New Vegas AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695664





	Courier Risen

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like if your at this point in the au you've seen all the relevent notes haha. But here they are again anyway. We're gonna open with a character is mentioned which belongs to https://youkoartemis.tumblr.com/ who graciously lets me borrow him a lot. Thanks Skuwwy, I wuv u!!!  
> Notes you need for this story:  
> -Hoodie is Eder. Just a different name, kinda like how people give masky different names.  
> -Brian and Eder are twins in this au!

Eder blinked the darkness out of his eyes, trying to register where he was, but he couldn't get his thoughts in order to recognize anything other than the dirt beneath him. He noted that there was also an insistent pounding in his head that he couldn't get to stop. He began to reach up to at least alleviate some of the pain, but found his wrists tied together. He blinked rapidly, looking down at his hands, twisting them, trying to remember exactly how Ark told him to escape this type of situation. He froze and looked up when he heard a voice.

“Guess who’s waking up over here.”

He registered three men standing before him, one in a suit and the other two resembling Great Khans. At this he felt his heart beat become rapid, while simultaneously a cold wave of fear washed over his shoulders then traveled down his back. He froze in place as the figure in the center focused on him, then took a deep drag from his cigarette before tossing it to the dirt beneath him. Eder looked around rapidly, desperately looking for escape as the other crushed the cigarette under his feet then took a step towards him. Fuck, he shouldn’t have taken that package. He should have just followed Steve out east. No...he’d rather die before he did that. Unfortunately, that possibility suddenly seemed very likely, and Eder realized that he regretted his most recent decisions in regards to his friend.

Eder unthinkingly tried to twist his wrists again, growing more desperate for a way out. Maybe if he could just get his gloves off he would have enough room to get his hands out. The man in the strange suit jacket interrupted his thoughts of escape when he spoke with a calm, almost regretful voice.

“Time to cash out.”

“Would you get it over with?” One of the man's companions interrupted.

The man took a moment to converse with the other man which Eder took as an opportunity to try his theory, but the rope was tight enough he couldn't slip the gloves down and out. He began to think of other ways out. Maybe if he was quick enough he could just get up and run, but the aching in his head got worse at the thought of that. He decided that a more brutal headache seemed better than dead, so he pushed himself up to his knees. However the man's attention centered on him again before he could begin to make a break for it.

“You made your last delivery kid.” He pulled out a round thing, from within his suit as he said this. Eder squinted as his vision continued to swim in and out of focus. He assumed the object to be a strange looking poker chip which...Wait, fuck that was what he was supposed to take to New Vegas. It was supposed to be a quick delivery, he was supposed to tell Brian, he had never told Brian, oh no what would he think, what would happen to his brother-

Eder's attention was taken away from the man and into his thoughts, until the other pulled a gun. The couriers eyes widened and he pulled more desperately at the ropes. His eyes followed the gun, before focusing on the man again, eyes trying to plead with the other. The delivery didn’t matter to him half as much as his own life in that moment, and he wanted to communicate that to the other. His life was more valuable than the stupid thing, the other however didn’t seem to agree.

The man in the suit kept talking, completely ignoring the helpless courier at his feet. “From where you’re kneeling it must seem like an eighteen karat run of bad luck.” 

Eder’s eyes went back to the gun, his thoughts running wild again as it was aimed at his head. This wasn’t fair, this wasn’t supposed to happen, he didn’t get to say goodbye to his brother, or apologize to Steve, or get to see his best friend again. It wasn’t his time. He wanted to yell at the others, to kick and scream and cause a ruckus, but it was as if everything in his body froze in place as he heard the man say,

“-the game was rigged from the start.” 

Eder stared at the barrel as it lit into a bright light that delivered him into darkness.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The man gasped as his eyes opened to the blurred ceiling above him. He vaguely registered the fan, before he kicked his legs over the side of the bed and pushed himself up, attempting to stand. 

“Woah, easy there. Easy.” Eder, adjusted to merely sitting up, as gentle hands pushed on his shoulders, insisting he sit on the bed. He realized then that he didn’t need to run. This man didn't want to hurt him, or at least he didn’t seem to. Besides he seemed nice, the man thought. 

“You’ve been out cold for a couple of days now. Why don’t you relax a second? Get your bearings...”

After a few basic questions (his name? What was his name? Right. His name was Eder and he was a courier? But what was he delivering? And to where?) and physical tests to see what he could and couldn’t do, the doctor was ready to let him go. 

He reminded Eder of someone, but the courier was still too disoriented to recall who.

Before leaving, Eder paused in the hallway to the door. “Who brought me to see you?” He asked, knowing he himself wouldn’t have been able to do it.

“A man and a securitron. The securitron lives in the house just down the road and to the right, can’t miss it. The man however ain’t from around here... Strange fellow that one. Helped me root around in your noggin, but left as soon as we knew you weren’t gonna die in the middle of the night. Might still be able to find him around, but I doubt it.”

Eder took in this information and thanked the doctor once again before stepping outside into the hot Nevada air.


End file.
